Frozen Song Parodies
by nicoletta2k
Summary: A series of parodies my friends wrote on Frozen songs. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THEY'RE FUNNY, I SWEAR. XD
1. Let It Go Parody: Eat It All

**My friend wrote this song once when I went to IKEA, and I couldn't resist to not post it. YOU WON'T REGRET READING THIS, I SWEAR. XD**

* * *

The food smells good at IKEA tonight,  
Everybody to be seen.  
A furniture place of meatballs,  
And I'll digest them like a queen.

The aura of the food makes me feel good inside.  
Couldn't keep my drool in,  
Heaven knows I tried.

Just let it in,  
Don't care what they see.  
Eat the food like I always wanted to!  
It smells so good,  
Feel your stomach fill,  
TIME TO GET SOME MOOOREE!

Let it in, eat it all  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it in, eat it all  
Order some more food and have it all

I don't care,  
What people will think  
Let my hunger rage on  
The gravy on my lip never bothered me

It's funny how some meatballs  
Makes everything seem small  
And the hunger that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see how much I can eat  
To test my limits and eat it all  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
IT'S ALL FREEEE

LET IT IN, EAT IT ALL  
I'M ONE WITH THE FOOD AND FANGIRL  
LET IT IN, EAT IT ALL  
YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME 'FULL'

HERE I SIT  
AT THE TABLE  
LET MY HUNGER RAGE ONNN

My hunger flurries through the plate into the room  
My soul is spiralling in satisfaction all around  
I'm one for eating all the food in this town  
I'm never going home  
THE FOOD WILL BE EATEN

LET IT IN, EAT IT ALL  
MY BELLY WILL RISE LIKE DAWN  
LET IT IN, EAT IT ALL  
THE MANNERS ARE NOW GONE

AND HERE I SIT  
AT THE TAAAAABLEEEE  
LET MY HUNGER RAGE OOOOONNNN

The gravy on my lip never bothered me anyway


	2. Do You Want To Build A Meth Lab?

**THIS PARODY DOES CONTAIN DRUGS (hence the title) SO JUST…WELL, DON'T EVER DO DRUGS. THIS PARODY WAS MADE FOR COMICAL PURPOSES ONLY. AHEM, NOW, ENJOY.**

* * *

Anna: Elsa?  
(Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)  
Do you want to build a meth lab?  
Come on, let's do some drugs.  
I promise you will end up screwed,  
You won't want to eat food,  
Because you're all fucked up.

You and meth will be best buddies.  
Why won't you just  
Understand?

Do you want to build a meth lab?  
It doesn't have to be a meth lab…

Elsa: I'M CALLING THE COPS!

Anna: Oh crap, bye…

~A few days later~

Anna: (knocks) Do you want to build a meth lab?  
Or drive our car into a wall?  
We can go to public bathrooms,  
And perv at strangers from looking over the stalls!

"Hang in there, Jane."  
"DAFUQ?!"

It gets a little scary,  
Almost getting caught,  
By the cops every time!  
(Police siren)  
WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO

~A few weeks later~

Anna: (knocks) Elsa? Please, I know you're in there.  
Why did you take my drugs?  
I've been looking for them everywhere,  
I'm not addicted - I swear.

Me and meth only have each other,  
It's just it and me.  
Give me another chance?

…Do you want to build…a snowman?


	3. For The First Time In Forever

**I must say that at least 60% will agree to this parody. xD Fun Fact: Once when my friend and I were walking home during a really hot day, we sung the song, and at the exact moment we emerged from a row of bushes and came in front a whole group of people, my friend sang with so much passion, "I WILL BE VOMITING ON THE GROOOUND!" It would be an understatement to say we received a ****_few_**** stares. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Anna:  
People are running, so's that whore!  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Why are people running at 6:00 am?  
For years I've sat on this chair,  
Couldn't even be bothered to brush my hair  
Why do people suddenly care?

I'll be running with real life people  
It'll be totally strange  
I can't even be bothered getting changed!

'Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be running round and round  
For the first time in forever  
I will be vomiting on the ground

I'm feeling either gassy or queasy  
But I'm definitely in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
At least I will get toned

"I do not want to run!"  
"Speaking of donuts, I want one."

Imagine me running down the stairs  
I'm totally tired but no one cares  
A picture of a walrus with retarded grace  
Suddenly I see it laying there  
Brown and creamy, expensive and rare  
I WANNA STUFF THE CHOCOLATE IN MY FACEEE

I will sneak around all evening  
Taking food up to my room  
AND HIDE AND EAT IN MY BLANKETS LIKE A CACOOOON

For the first time in forever  
My fat will jiggle all around  
For the first time in forever  
I will plummet to the ground

And I know it's totally crazy  
To keep repeating ALLONSY  
But for the first time in forever  
I will do some P.E.

Elsa:  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
My sister doing P.E.  
Conceal, don't giggle  
AT HER FAT JIGGLE  
Don't let them in to see her eat some pickles

Elsa: But it's only for today  
Anna: Only for today

Elsa: They will all laugh  
Anna: AT LEAST I WILL TRY

Elsa: Tell the guards to start- THE RACE.  
Anna: *gulp* THE RACE!

Anna: For the first time in forever  
Elsa: Don't let them laugh, don't watch her P.E.

Anna: I'm getting haunted by the crowd  
Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be

Anna: A chance to change my fitness levels  
Elsa: Conceal.

Anna: A chance to make people "proud"?  
Elsa: Conceal, don't feel, don't even laugh

Anna:  
And I know it will all end soon  
Come on I NEED A DRINK TO HEAL MY THIRST  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
Yeah, for the first time in forever  
I WILL BECOME FIRSSST!  
Wait, what?


End file.
